The Mugging
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Chandler takes Joey to Knicks game to thank him for keeping his relationship with Monica a secrete but a tregedy happens before they get to the game. Please R&R (CM(part 8 up(now complete)
1. Default Chapter

This is a short fic I wrote ages ago but for some reason didn't get around to posting it!! So enjoy!! Please review and let me know what you think!! :D

****

The Mugging

"The Knicks, Baby!" Joey jumped up and down, whilst he waited for Chandler to finish getting ready before heading to the game.

Chandler smiled as he watched his best friend; he hadn't been spending much time with Joey lately because of Monica. He felt like he owed Joey something because of it and because he was keeping the relationship a secrete from everyone.

"You ready, yet?" Joey moaned.

"Yeah, sure. Lets go," Chandler nodded and head towards the door. "Oh, I gotta stop off at the ATM to get some money…"

"What? Why? We're going to be late!"

Chandler look down at his watch "We got an hour, Joe…"

"I know but if we don't get there soon, we'll miss the cheerleaders!" Joey pleaded. Chandler couldn't help but roll his eyes, Joey looked like he was going to cry.

"Okay, fine, we won't stop at the ATM."

"YES!!" Joey grinned, slapping Chandler on the back.

"But, that means no hot dogs…."

Joey thought for a minute before opening his mouth, "I guess we have a few minutes to spare to go to the ATM…"

Chandler smiled at him, knowing, "okay then, lets get going!"

"We're going to miss them!" Joey moaned, as they waited in the line to the ATM.

"We're not!" Chandler reassured him, waiting for the women in front to finish at the machine.

"Finally!" Joey said, as she finished causing her to glare at him.

Chandler grabbed his money and was about to put in his pocket when a large figure stopped in front of them.

"Give me your money!" The guy growled, quietly.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"Money! NOW!" He demanded again.

"Look, Man! I've been waiting all week to see this game!!" Joey started, angrily, "now, we're late…. And I'm not in the best of moods!!"

"Money!!" The man cut him off, whilst reaching into his pocket.

Both Chandler and Joey backed away quietly, when they saw the flash of metal grabbing their attention.

Chandler swallowed the lump that rose in his throat and pushed the money into the man's hand.

"Look, we don't want any trouble…." Chandler told him. He couldn't tear his glare away from the handgun.

"Oh yeah…?" The man started off sarcastically, but was cut off by the sound of a mobile phone ringing.

Chandler froze, as he saw Joey reach into his pocket to grab the phone. The mugger panicked, not sure what Joey was pulling a t his pocket…he had no choice…

"No!!!" Chandler managed to scream, he saw the man raise his hand and aim the gun at Joey. It all seem to happen in seconds…the man appearing, demanding money… him pulling out a gun…. Joey's phone going off…. The sound of a deadly shot.

As Joey hit the floor, he felt dizzy and dazed before darkness settled over his eyes.

**__**

TBC

I need reviews to continue! So get reviewing!!" :D


	2. Should have been me

****

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!! I'm sorry but this is another short chapter, hopefully after this they'll get longer. Let me know what you think!! :D Oh, if any of you are interested, I have a 'Friends Role-play site' have a look at my profile!!

Enjoy!!

Should Have Been Me

Monica, Phoebe and Ross were sat talking in Central Perk when Rachel came running in, looking panicked.

"Oh thank god you're all here!" She exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?" Ross looked concerned at her.

"No! Joey's in hospital!"

"What?!"  
  
"Why?!" Phoebe asked. "Is he alright?!"

"I dunno…but we gotta get down there.." Rachel stated, turning to hurry out the door with the other following, quickly right behind her.

The journey to the hosptial seem to take forever but none of them spoke, all of them expecting one of the others to reasurre them that everything was fine.

They walked into AE and sighed in releif when they saw Joey sat in the waiting room, a white banaged taped to his head.

"Oh, Joey you stared us!" Rachel told once they reached him.

"So, what happened?" Phoebe questioned, while they all relaxed.

"He came out from nowhere…" Joey whispered, for the first time looking up. His eyes were filled with a mixture of fear, confusing and anger.

"Was you mugged or something?" Ross looked at him curiously. He remember when he was mugged as a kid, sure it shook him up and all but this was Joey, he hardly get anything bother or scare him.

Monica watched Joey carefully, wondering what was going on. She looked around at the others, as they formed a small circal around their friend but something felt different… it looked smaller somehow…someone was missing…_Chandler._

She opened her mouth to tell the others she was going to call Chandler and let him know what happened when it suddenly hit her. Her mind went back to earlier that day when Chandler had informed her on his plans tonight….he was going to the Knick's game, with Joey.

Her mouth closed again while she tried to stop herself from jumping to conclusions. She began to shake slightly as Joey continued with his account of what happened.

"He had a gun…we didn't see it at first…" Joey rambled on. Monica heart beat increased when she heard the words 'gun' and 'we.'

"Gun?!" Rachel replied wide-eyed.

"What happened after that?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't really know…" Joey stuttered as he only just managed to hold onto his emotions. "My phone rung…I've been waiting for this call about a call back all week…I don't know why, but I tried answering…next thing, I hear shouting and the gun going off…"

"Oh my god!" Ross gasped but he still hadn't made any connection. "Was anyone hurt?!"

"It was meant to be for me!" Tears spilled down Joey's face. "He pushed me out the way…it should have been me…"

"Joey, you're not making much sense?" Ross said, glancing around at the others, frowning slightly when he saw Monica's pale face.

"Where is he, Joe?" Monica pushed Ross back and stepped in front of Joey.

Joey slowly looked up at her; he nearly broke down there and then just by seeing the look in her eyes.

"They umm, they had to take him to surgery, straight away…. They haven't old me much…" He said wiping his eyes, if Monica can remain in control then so can he.

"Who?" Rachel looked from one of them to the other.

"Yeah, what's going on?!" Ross added.

Monica closed her eyes, hoping to prevent the tears from falling down her face. She knew the others where clueless to what was happening but she couldn't think about that right now.

"I'm so sorry…." Joey broke the silence, directing his comment at her. "I should have done something…"

Monica shook her head and placed a reassuring hand on his arm but she never spoke; not trusting her voice.

"Where you going?" Phoebe asked, as Monica began to walk off

"I've got some things to sort out…" She said as calmly as she could. "I need to cancel the meeting he had with his bosses tomorrow… I gotta call his Mom…"

"Mon! That can wait till later!" Joey stood up.

"No, Joe…it can't…" She shook her head before disappearing around the corner, tears silently falling from her face. The true was she just needed to be alone, to get her head around everything.

Joey watched her go before dropping back into the chair. The others starting firing questions at him, none of them had worked out what was going on. He held up his head to shut them up, they all fell silent, looking at him expectantly.

"We were on our way to The Knicks game…" He took a deep breath, continuing before Ross had chance to interrupt. "Me and…me and Chandler were going…"

"What?" Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"No…" Phoebe whispered.

"You mean… Chandler…he was…. Umm Chandler was shot?" Ross stuttered over his words.

Joey nodded, leaning his head back against the wall. "It should have been me…."

****

TBC

Please review and let me know what you think!! Oh, you really thought it was Joey? Please! You know I'm a Chandler torturer!


	3. The Joker

****

Hey, here's the next part!! Thanks for all the reviews!!

Sarah- I'm a major Chandler fan too and it is good to have a good cry now and then :D

Mam- YAY Chandler torture. Feel, sorry for the guy.. I do like him really!

Glad you all liked the twist!! :D

Please review and let me know what you think?!

Enjoy!

The Joker

"I'm going to get a coffee…anyone want one?" Ross said, standing up looking at the others. Joey didn't bother answering at all, Ross wasn't sure if he even heard him while Monica just shook her head, refusing to look away from the wall she was staring at. He sighed, neither of them had a said a word since after Joey had explained what happened.

"Yeah, I'll have one…" Rachel replied quietly and Phoebe nodded. He gave them both a small smile before heading off.

Joey relaxed when he saw Ross walk away, worried that he might try and get him to talk. He couldn't talk, while Chandler was fighting for his life. It wasn't fair, it should have been him, it was his fault. That guy wouldn't have fired a shot if he hadn't had been stupid to try and answer his phone.

Monica didn't know what to do or say, she was always the strong one of the group, the one that was in control. Now she wasn't, her life was collapsing around her. No one had come to talk to them about what was happening. Part of her wanted to believe that it was a good thing that maybe the reason being was because Chandler was fine and they had more important people to worry about. Then there was the other part that thought, they were to busy trying to keep him alive to talk to anyone.

Phoebe took a deep breath, hoping it would help calm her down at bit and prevent the tears that were already in her eyes. She had been so worried about Joey and when they saw him with just his head cut, relief washed over her but it all came back when she heard about Chandler. That was over an hour ago and they didn't know anything, all they knew was that he had been shot, trying to save Joey. She thought back to all those times they teased him about being weak and scared, they all were only messing around and Chandler knew they was never serious but this just proves how much courage he really had. Her thoughts were interrupted then Rachel suddenly stood up.

"Where you going?" She asked, causing before Joey and Monica to look around curiously for the first time in ages.

"I'm sick of waiting!" She told them. "I'm going to find out what's happening!"

"Rach, it'll do no good…they're not going to tell us anything until they're ready.." Monica whispered.

"Well, I'm going to find my Dad and see if he can tell me anything." With that she walked off down the corridor, determined to do something other then wait.

Phoebe watched her go before looking back to the other two but they had turned back to their original positions. She sighed loudly and leant back in her chair, hoping Ross or Rachel would get back soon; she hated the silence.

Monica stared at black spot on the white wall, normally that would annoy the hell out of her and make her go clean it herself, but today wasn't a normal day. Her mind began to wonder off.

Rachel has gone to find her Dad… that's a good thing right? We'll know if chandler's all right or not…whether he's going to live or…die… he couldn't die! If he was going to die then she'd rather not know…but if wouldn't go away would it?

A single tear rolled slowly down her face, she didn't attempt to brush it away, she just let it fall into her lap.

__

He couldn't die!

Ross returned scanning the waiting area, noticing Rachel wasn't there. Before he had chance to ask where she had gone, Monica caught his attention. He knew they were all worried about Chandler and scared but there was something else in Monica's eyes, which he couldn't quite read.

"Thanks.." Phoebe muttered as he silently handed her a cup.

"Where's Rach?"

"She's gone to see if she can find anything out from her Dad."

Ross nodded and settled back down in his chair, preparing himself for a long wait. He couldn't believe that this was happening, Chandler had been shot. He had always read about this kind of things happening in the newspaper or watched it on the News and now it wasn't happening to one of his friends. One of closest friends, he remember back in college when they made a stupid pack to be friends forever, he didn't believe it would last…then again he didn't believe this could happen and it has.

They all looked at Rachel, expectantly when she got back, taking her seat again next to Ross.

"He said he'll go found out for us…" She said quietly, looking down. "He'll be here in a minute."

They all nodded, remaining silent, none of them wanting to break that silence. Ross reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled back gratefully, suddenly all their problems with Emily, forgotten.

Joey was the first to notice Dr Green walking towards them, jumping up quickly.

"Well, how is he?" He asked, as the others got up and surrounded him.

"He's still in surgery…"

"He's been surgery for the last two hours!" Joey stated, frustrated.

"It best if these kind of things are taken slowly…" Dr Green told them. "There could have been some complications."

"What sort of complications?" Ross asked.

"Well, the bullet is in a dangerous place…they are not sure how far its gone it or if its hit any of his organs…"

"Well, what would happen…" Rachel started but her voice trailed off.

"There is concern that's it may have puncture his lung, if it has then it could be fatal…"

"But he can't die…" Monica muttered.

"No, I'm not saying he will, I'm just stating the facts…that may only happen _IF _his lung has been punctured…"

"So if hasn't then he'll be okay?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Dr Green sighed. "If the bullet missed the lungs and went any further, there's a chance it might have spine…"

"Spine?" Ross chocked out. "He could be paralysed?"

"Like I said before that's just one of the possibilities…" He told them. "There's a chance that the bullet next hit anything.."

"What are the chances of that actually happening?" Rachel questioned.

"Sure, sweetie…I really don't know…" He reached over and gave her a hug. "Listen, I've got to get back to work but if I hear anything else, I'll let you know straight away."

"Okay…" She nodded, drying her eyes.

"Thank you, sir…we really appreciate this.." Ross said, as he turned to go back.

Dr Green nodded and head back down the corridor, leaving them to wait again. He sighed, he thought back a couple of hours when the call had come in, warning them of a gun shot victim on the way in.

He was stood talking to another Doctor; Daniel Matthews when a nurse had came up and told Daniel the details. When he heard the name he was sure he recognised it but when he couldn't work where from he forgot about it. Until the victim was rushed into the emergency room and he saw his face. Chandler Bing, the guy who lived in the apartment next to Rachel's…the guy his daughter hung out with everyday…the guy who she had said listened to her when he and her mother got a divorce…the guy that understood. He caught bits of information from what the paramedic were saying to Daniel. Fear rose in him when he heard that there was one of his friends also injured, he relaxed when he heard it was another male.

**__**

XxXxX

They had been waiting for now 3 and half hours and still hadn't heard anything; Rachel had fallen asleep against Ross' shoulder, tears staining her face. Ross sighed and looked down at her, now regretting all those fight they had had. They all seem pointless now; he promised himself that he wouldn't take his friends for granted again.

"Mr Tribbiani?"

Joey looked up at the doctor he had spoken to earlier, the one that was treating Chandler.

"Yeah… Chandler? How is he?" He asked, unable to read the expression on his face. He shot a concern look at the others as they all listen intently.

"He's very lucky…" The doctor smiled. "We've managed to remove the bullet without any problems…he should make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god!"

"Can we see him?" Monica asked quickly.

"Okay but you can stay long, he needs his rest…" The doctor nodded.

They all grinned at each other, as they followed him down the corridor; He was going to be okay!

"Hey…" Chandler said drowsily, as they all walked in.

"How you feeling?" Rachel asked before anyone had chance to say anything.

"Million Dollars…" He replied, dryly.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Monica stepped next to his head, tears in her eyes.

He swallowed the lump that rose in his throat and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry…"

Phoebe and Rachel exchanged curious looks, as the pair continued to stare at each other.

"Well, we're just glad you're okay…" Ross said, not noticing it.

"Yeah! You're a hero!!" Phoebe added.

"Yeah, thanks man…" Joey cut in, looking down at the floor. "You saved my life."

"Saved your life?" Chandler repeated, frowning slightly. "I was just trying get out the way!"

The others laughed slightly.

"Yeah, your sense of direction was never that good…" Monica smiled at him.

"And it only took me to run into a bullet you realise that!"

They continued to laugh and joke around, glad to have a happier atmosphere to the one they had out in the waiting room.

"How can you all joke about this?" Joey asked, causing the other to fall silent and look at him.

"Why not?" Chandler shrugged, wincing slightly at the moment. "Could do with some laughter at the moment…"

"Chandler you could have died!!"

"Joe…"

"NO! Some guy shot you for about 50 bucks and you just sat there, acting as if nothing happened!"

"Does it matter?" Chandler sighed.

"YES! How can you joke around at a time like this!?" Joey snapped. He nearly just lost his best friend, why was he the only one upset about it.

"Because it what I do!?" Chandler shouted back, starling everyone. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We all have our place in the group… Ross is the smart one… Rachel's the shopper… Phoebe's the spiritual one… Monica's the neat freak…there the one that's good with women…I'm the joker…"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Of course it does!"

"Look, maybe we should leave you to get some rest…" Ross said, noticing how worked up they both were getting, deciding it couldn't be good for Chandler.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea…" Chandler mumbled, looking down.

"Fine!" Joey turned and walked out.

"I'll talk to him…" Phoebe said, leaning down and hugging Chandler. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Pheebs…"

"We'll be back tomorrow…" Rachel hugged him next.

"Yeah, get some rest, man.." Ross told him.

Chandler smiled slightly at him before tuning to Monica, he still held her hand.

"Can..can you stay?" He asked quietly.

"I was going to anyway…" She told him, reaching over and brushing the hair off his forehead.

"Okay, well cya!" Ross said cheerfully and walked out with Phoebe and Rachel following.

"What the hell was all that about?" Rachel asked, as soon as they were outside.

"What?" Ross frowned.

"I know…you don't think.." Phoebe started.

"Don't think what?!"

"Ross, didn't you see the way they were looking at each other?" Rachel looked at him curiously.

"You're not implying that Chandler and Mon…that my best friend and my little sister are…" Ross couldn't finish the sentence looking from the girls to Chandler's door and then back to them.

"Now, don't go all Red Ross on us again…" Phoebe said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the hospital. "They're both adults…"

"You okay?" Monica asked gently, he hadn't said anything since the others had left.

"Yep, I'm fine.." He forced a smile.

"Chandler, don't…" She shook her head.

"Don't what?"

"You don't have to be the joker around me…"

He was silent again, looking down at the blanket that covered him before he turned his glaze back to her.

"I was so scared…" He said, tears burning in his eyes. "I thought I was never going to see you again…"

"I'm right here…" She told him, moving her around him.

"I love you…" He whispered.

She looked at him, shocked for a second before a smile formed on her face. "I love you too…" She leaned in and kissed, pulling back when she felt a tear roll down his face.

"I'm sorry…" He said, quickly brushing it away.

"It's okay…" She said. "It's okay to cry, you know…"

He nodded, looking down at the bed again until she lifted his chin up with her finger, forcing him to look at her.

He stared into her eyes for a moment, he could feel his eyes start to well up and he tried to hold onto them but he couldn't.

She held onto him tightly, as he broke down, just sitting there with him in her arms, letting him cry.

****

TBC

Well! Now come on, did you really think I would kill him? Would I do a thing like that?! Anyway! Please please please please review!


	4. Stuff Like This Happens All The Time

****

Here's the next part!! Thank you all for the reviews!!

Merry-2004: Thank you so much!! I love Chandler and I'm so glad you think I write him well :D

Lilly: Glad you liked that line! I did too :D I don't know whether I read it somewhere else or anything but I was kinda proud of that part!

Anyways! Please review!!

Enjoy!!

Stuff Like This Happens All The Time

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe quietly walked into Chandler's room that next morning to see to Monica's fast asleep in the chair next to Chandler's bed, with a hospital blanket covering her.

"Hey guys…" Chandler whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Rachel asked, giving him a small hug.

"Well, the food here sucks…" Chandler stated, staring at his breakfast in front of him. "But other then that, I'm okay."

"Well, good!" Ross added before glancing at his sister. "You'll never guess what.."

"What?" Chandler asked, half-heartily poking at his food.

"These two think that there's something going on with you and Monica…." Ross said chuckling slightly at the idea.

Rachel glared at him and Phoebe slapped his arm, while Chandler's head snapped up suddenly.

"Well, erm…I…" He stuttered, causing Ross to stare at him shocked.

"Oh my god! It's true?!"

"What's true?" Monica asked, sleepily.

"You and Chandler?!" Rachel asked excitedly.

"How did you find out?!" Monica said standing up. "Did Joey tell you?"

"Joey knows?!" The three gasped.

"How can you tell Joey and not us?" Phoebe asked, staring accusingly at her two best friends.

"We never told Joey, he worked it out…" Chandler sighed. "Look, we're sorry…"

"Wait! How did Joey work it out?" Rachel queried.

Chandler smiled but ignored her comment and continued with what he was saying. "…We didn't want everyone to make it out to be a big deal before we figured it all out ourselves…"

"And…is it a big deal?" Ross asked slowly.

"I love her."

Monica smiled and moved closer to Chandler. "I love him too."

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed. "This is so great!"

"Yeah! Congratulations!" Phoebe added, jumping up and down excited.

"Thanks, guys.." Chandler said, his smiled faded slightly when he saw Ross staring at him. "Ross, you okay with this?"

"What? Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine…" He stuttered in fake cheerfulness. "I mean, my little sister and my best friend! Together! YAY!"

"Ross…" Monica started, stepping towards him. "Please be happy for us."

Ross looked at her for a moment, before sighing. "It's weird."

"Look, man I'm not going to do anything to hurt her anything…" Chandler told him. "You gotta believe me…"

"Chandler…" Ross held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "I said it was weird, I never said I had a problem with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's going to take sometime getting use to it…but you're my best friend, I know what a great guy you are."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Chandler nodded, smiling slightly.

"Okay, right now all the sappy rubbish is over, I want details!" Rachel said leaning forward eagerly. "When did it happen? How did it happen? Who started it…"

"Rachel, slow down!" Monica laughed; she glanced over at Chandler, frowning at the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Joey?" Chandler asked Ross.

"We don't know…" Ross said quietly. "He never came home last night."

Chandler closed his eyes and leant his head back against the pillows.

"He'll be alright, though." Rachel reassured him. "He probably just needs sometime on his own."

"Yeah, I guess…" Chandler said slowly, there was silence in the room for a minute. "London."

"What?" Rachel frowned.

"It happened in London…" Chandler told her. "Me and Mon…"

"London?" Ross repeated. "At my wedding!"

"Well, yeah…"

"Is that why you two were acting so weird?" Rachel questioned.

"Erm, I guess…"

"Wait! You were in my honeymoon suite…" Ross stared at them both. "You were going to do it in MY HONEYMOON SUITE?!"

"Well, you weren't going to use it…" Chandler said, nervously.

"Yeah! And the room expects it…it would have been disappointed and the others would think was a loser!" Monica repeated what Chandler had said to her that night.

"What?" Ross, Rachel and Phoebe looked at them strangely as they laughed.

"Nothing…" They both said, trying to keep a straight face.

Before anyone could say anymore, there was a small knock on the door and Joey walked in.

"Hey! Where the hell have you been!?" Phoebe demanded.

"Out." Joey replied, not even looking at her, keeping his eyes on Chandler. "How you feeling?"

"You know…" Chandler said, shrugging. Normally he would have made a joke but he didn't want Joey storming off again like he did the night before.

"Not really…I would have done if you wouldn't have took that bullet for me." Joey stared at his shoes.

"Joe, will you just forget about it…" Chandler sighed, he didn't want to think about, he just wanted everything back to normal.

"How can you forget something like this!?" Joey asked, annoyed.

"Because!"

"Oh great answer!" Joey replied sarcastically.

"Look, I think we should all calm down…" Monica said calmly.

"Yes, I'll have to ask you to leave if my patient continues to get worked up…" A doctor appeared at the door.

Joey held up his hand, signalling he would back off walking over to the other side of the room to lean against the wall.

"Mr Bing, how you feeling today?" The doctor asked, looking down at the file in his hands.

"Okay, I guess…"

"Well, you'll be glad to hear, the operation went well." The Doctor gave him a small smile.

"Great! So, when can I go home?"

"Well, I would like you see a psychotherapist first… there may have been some nerve damage…"

"That's bad isn't it?" Ross cut him off.

"In some cases, yes…but fortunately after a few sessions of psycho the should heal completely…"

"Should?"

"Well, nothing's 100…" He smiled reassuringly.

"But there's a high chance everything will be okay?" Monica asked, squeezing Chandler's hand.

"Yeps.." He nodded confidently. "You have an appointment with a Dr Hardy tomorrow and if all goes well, you'll be able to go home the day after that."

"Wow, that soon?" Rachel queried.

"Yes, Chandler was very lucky."

"Oh yeah, lucky!" Joey mumbled, causing everyone to look at him.

"Well, anyway…I'll come back and see you tomorrow." The Doctor said, walking towards the door.

"Thank you…" Chandler smiled at him.

"No problem."

Silence settled over the room, Chandler looked from one of his friends to another. When he looked at Rachel, see caught his eye.

"So, Chandler Bing in love, huh?" She said, hoping to get a conversation going.

"Yep, who would have thought it!" Chandler grinned.

"What's the big deal?" Joey asked. "Not as if he's never been in love before!"

"Well, this is um…different.." Rachel stuttered, looking at the others, wondering what had gotten into Joey.

"Yeah, at least this time it wasn't my girlfriend!" Joey laughed.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Chandler stated.

"What?! Can't I make a joke?" Joey moved towards them.

"Yeah, well that wasn't really funny…" Ross muttered.

"So, when Chandler jokes about him being killed its hilarious!"

"Why don't we go get a coffee or something?" Phoebe tried to guide Joey out the room.

"NO!" He shrugged her off. "Why aren't you bothered by all this?!"

"I am bothered!" Chandler said calmly. "But this is life…stuff like this happen all the time."

"Yeah, well it shouldn't!"

"I know but it does! You just gotta move on!" Chandler told him.

"Move on!? I nearly lost one of the most important people in my life and you want me to forget about it and move on?… I can't… I don't know how…" Joey's voice got louder and louder.

"Look, Joey…let's just calm down." Ross said.

"You don't understand!"

"Of course I understand…" Ross started but was stunned silent when Joey lost his cool and knocked the tray with Chandler's breakfast on the floor. All the angry and frustration that had been building up since last night, trying to find a release.

No one spoke; they all stared in shock at him except Chandler, whose eyes were on the mess on the floor. He slowly looked up to Joey.

"I wanted going to eat that…"

"What?"

"That was my breakfast…I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday.." Chandler told him, seriously. "I was kinda hungry."

"You're doing it again!" Joey moaned.

"What? Starving? Cos that was kinda your fault…" Chandler replied, pointing to his breakfast.

"NO! Making jokes!"

"So?!"

"You're acting as if this isn't a big deal!" Joey exclaimed. "You nearly died!"

"I KNOW!" Chandler snapped, he took a deep breath before continuing. "I know…and you don't know how much it scared to know that someone could take my life away and that I can nothing about…that I wouldn't be able to see any of my friends or family again."

"Then why did you jump in front of the bullet!?"

"Because you're my best friend!" Chandler shot back.

"Yeah, well…this shouldn't have happened!" Joey stated. "I'm going to make sure it's not going to happen again!"

"Why? What you going to do?" Chandler asked.

"I'll see you later…" He headed for the door.

"JOEY!" Chandler called after him.

"I'll go.." Phoebe said, following Joey. "Joey wait!"

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"I just need some space!" He told her.

"Joey, just talk to us!"

"I can't…"

"Why not?!"

"Because stuff like this happens all the time…" Joey said before walking over, leaving her standing, staring after him.

****

TBC

What ya think? Please review!!! Also, anyone who's waiting for the next part of 'Without Him' I'm not going to update until I get some more reviews for it so, if you haven't already! Please go and review!! I'll get over 100 reviews for a fic one day! :P


	5. You Owe Me

**Thank you all for the reviews! Glad you like it!! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!! **

**You Owe Me**

Pain shot through his lower back as he tried to move his right leg. His hands gripped onto the side of the chair as he ignore the pain and continued. He groaned in frustration when it became too unbearable.

"Well, that's a great start." Dr Steve Hardy, the psychotherapist told him.

"I lifted my leg an inch of the ground!" Chandler stated, glaring at him slightly.

"Yeah but to even be able to move at all is a good sign." He helped Chandler back into the wheelchair. "You're going to have to be patient about this, take things slow."

"Yeah, I guess…" Chandler sighed in defeat. He had just finished his hour of Psycho. Apparently there had been some minor nerve damage from the bullet and he now found it difficult to move from the waist down. His left side wasn't to bad, he was able to lift his leg right up but there was still quite a bit of pain. It was the right side that worried him, he could hardly move without pain shooting through his body.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Things looked pretty good day." Steve told him. "There is a high chance that in a couple of weeks, you'll be out of this chair."

"I hope you're right."

"Okay, well I think we should leave it there for today." He replied, noticing how tired he was looking. "And I think you'll be glad to know that, I'll agree that you can go home tomorrow…"

"That is good news."

"But you'll have to come back in 3 days for Psycho…"

"Yeah, yeah…I will…thanks…" Chandler grinned at him and began to wheel himself out the room.

_**XxXxX**_

The next day, Monica stood beside Chandler outside their apartment building. She looked at him in concern, he had been so excited about being allowed home but now they were there, he looked depressed.

"Come on, then…let's go." Monica said cheerfully as she picked up his bag and headed towards the entrance.

"Mon…maybe we could get a coffee first…" Chandler suggested, glancing at Central Perk quickly.

"Is everything alright?" She asked gently, moving back to his side.

"Yeah, course it is…" He smiled although she could tell it was fake.

"Chandler?"

He sighed in defeat and looked at her. "It's just that I'm not going to be able to get up there on my own…."

"Well, I could go and get Ross or Joey…"

"Yeah, that's the thing, Mon…" He shook his head, giving her a small smile. "I just wanna wait a while before I let my male pride take a hit."

"Honey, there's nothing wrong with asking for help." She placed a hand on his cheek.

He looked down at his hands in his lap. "Yeah…."

"But y'know I could do with some coffee." She smiled at him.

They weren't surprised to see their friends sat on the couch, like normal.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Phoebe asked, surprised to see them so soon.

"Well, I guess one night my Mom and Dad got bored…" Chandler started.

"I didn't mean that!" She rolled her eyes.

"I got out early…" He gave her a small smile.

"What can I get you?" Gunther asked, walking over to them.

"Just a coffee…." Chandler ordered. "So, what's going on then?"

"Nothing much, we were just deciding what we should do tonight." Rachel told him. "I think some celebrating is needed."

"Yeah, sounds good!"

"Honey, I don't think you should over do it…" Monica advised.

"Mon, it'll be fine!" Chandler sighed. "Just the 6 of us having a laugh."

"Well, okay…." She agreed uneasy and moved to sit down on the couch.

"You okay, Man?" Ross frowned to see Chandler not moving.

"Um, yeah sure…" Chandler said after a few seconds of silence as he stared at the single step that lead down to the couch were his friends were all sat.

"Chandler?"

"I'm fine, seriously…" He forced a smile.

"Okay if you're sure…" Ross said slowly, not really believing him.

"Here you go…" Gunther handed him his coffee but then shook his head when Chandler went to give him the money. "It's on the house."

"Gunther, take the money." Chandler sighed.

"You're a hero, you don't need to pay." He told him, walking off.

Chandler stared after him and before anyone could do or say anything, he slammed the coffee down on the table next to him and wheeled out.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, glancing at Monica.

"I'll be right back…" She replied, standing up and going after him.

When she got outside she saw Chandler sat with his head in his hands, she slowly walked over to him, gently putting her arm around him.

"I hate this…" He said quietly, trying to brush away the tears that manage to escape his eyes.

"Hate what?" She asked softly.

"I hate everyone treating me differently, I hate not being able to do anything by myself… I couldn't even storm out probably."

"Honey, you've been shot… it's going to take a while to fully to recover."

Chandler nodded slightly, closing his eyes while taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down at bit.

"You wanna go back in?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I just want to go home…"

"Okay." She gave him a small hug. "Umm, do you want me to get someone… To…um...help?"

"Yeah, I can't do myself, can I?" He said quietly looking down at his hands.

"Okay, I'll be right back…" She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeezing before handing back into Central Perk.

_**XxXxX**_

Later they all gathered in the girls' apartment to celebrate Chandler coming home like they planned but Chandler wasn't enjoying it. He wasn't allowed to drink because of the tablets he was taking plus he was still depressed about how he couldn't do anything himself. To make things worse, Joey had disappeared again once he had found out that police couldn't do anything because they didn't have much to go by.

"Maybe we should let you get some rest…" Ross suggested, glancing at Chandler who hadn't said much all night.

"Where do you think Joey's gone?" He asked, ignoring his statement.

"Umm, I dunno…" Ross glanced around at the other. "I could look for him…"

"No need." Joey appeared at the door.

"Where you been?" Chandler asked he was really starting to worry that the incident might have ruined his friendship with Joey.

"Just out…walking around and thinking." He shrugged.

"Oh…"

"I've made a decision." Joey said quietly, not looking at any of them, just staring at his feet.

"Joey, I just want to forget this and move on!" Chandler sighed, frustrated.

"I can't…well not here anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm moving to L.A tomorrow morning…I'm going to stay with my sister out there for a while before I get my own place."

"What?! You can't leave!!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is your home!" Monica added, shooting a look at Chandler who was sat staring at his best friend.

"I can't carry on living here knowing what happened…knowing that guy has gotten away with nearly killing my best friend and knowing that it wasn't my fault!"

"Joey! It wasn't your fault!" Ross told him. "What's it going to take to make you realise that?!"

"I don't know…" Joey shook his head. "But I know I can't stay…I'm sorry."

"So, you're just going to run away?" Rachel asked tearfully.

"I'm not running away. I'll keep in touch." He told them. "Plus moving to L.A might do my career some good…"

"Can't you just wait a while? You might change your mine." Monica asked hopefully.

"No, I can't, sorry.." His eyes settled on Chandler, the only one who hadn't said anything. "Chandler?"

"You're not going…" Chandler whispered.

"I've got to."

"No you don't!" Chandler told him. "You're staying here."

"I can't."

"Yes you can!!" Chandler raised his voice slightly, causing everyone to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"NO! You owe me!"

"What?"

"I saved your life! You owe me big time!" Chandler told him. "So you can't leave!"

"I'll do anything you want Chandler…" He told him. "But I can't stay."

"You don't understand! Even since this has happened, I've been trying to forget it, move on but there is always something to remind me!"

"Honey, maybe you should calm down." Monica said in concern.

"No! I have to be stuck in this damn thing for the next couple of months if I'm lucky! I can't do anything by myself and you just want to leave?!" Chandler shouted, all the anger and pain that had built up since it all started spilling out. "If you leave… then what I did was pointless…"

"I'm sorry you feel the way…" Joey said quietly "I'm really grateful for what you did but I can't stay…."

"Joey, please…" Phoebe pleaded.

"I'm sorry…" He walked towards the door. He turned and looked at Chandler one more time. "I've already handed in my notice to Treeger…"

Silence took hold of the room once the door closed behind him and they all stared at it. The silence was broken seconds later by the sound of sobs.

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe exchanged looks when they saw Chandler break ing down…the first time they've seen him cry….ever.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Turn For The Worse

**Heyya, sorry this took so long to update!! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! Please let me know what you think of this chapter because I'm having the hardest time thinking of away to continue this…ideas are welcome!! Anyway…**

**Enjoy!! **

**Turn For The Worse**

"Hey…" Joey said quietly as he walked into the girls' apartment the next morning and saw everyone sat there, minus Chandler. "Did Chandler stay here last night?"

"Yeah…" Monica started but was cut off.

"I couldn't get anywhere else, could I!" Chandler wheeled out of the bathroom.

"Hey, man…" Joey looked over at him. "How you feeling today?"

"What do you care…" Chandler muttered in reply, before going into Monica's room.

"Is he okay?" Ross asked, Monica.

"I don't think so…" She said sadly. "He was distant last night….He's beginning to push everyone away."

"We got to do something…" Joey stated.

"I thought you were going to L.A!" Rachel shot back, standing up and going into her own room.

Joey watched her go before looking back at the others. "You three understand, right?"

"No, Joe I don't think I do…" Ross shook his head. "But if its what you want then we can't stop you."

"It's not what I want!" Joey sighed loudly and sat down. "But I can't stay…I need to get away."

"Then take a vacation!" Phoebe suggested.

"That won't work…" He looked down. "I wish it would."

"Joey, are you absolutely sure this is the right thing to do?" Monica asked few minute of silence. He didn't say anything; he just nodded in reply. "Then you got to do what you got to do."

He looked at her shocked, thinking she be mad at him for leaving. "Thank you."

She nodded before getting up. "I'm going to check on Chandler."

When she walked into the bedroom, she saw him sat on the edge of the bed, shrugging to get back into the wheelchair.

"You want some help?" She asked softly after watching him for a few minutes.

"No, I got it…"

"You sure?" She frowned moving into the room fully.

"Yeah…" He said, still struggling. The chair tipped and fell to the floor, causing Chandler groan in frustration and flop backwards on the bed.

Monica slowly moved closer, setting the chair upright and then sitting next to him, placing her hand over his, as he covered his eyes.

"It's okay…" She soothed.

"How is it okay?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know…" She sighed. "But it will get better."

"I hate this…" He choked back his tears and looked at her. "I hate all of this."

"I know, so do I…"

"I wish I never went to that stupid game!"

Monica didn't reply; she just sat there, holding his hand, hoping she was some sort of comfort to him.

_**XxXxX**_

Half an hour later, they exited the bedroom together and everyone fell silent to look at him. Chandler adverted his eyes; he knew they were staring at him because of the way he had been acting since Joey had made his announcement. He wheeled himself down the makeshift ramp that Ross had placed on the single step that lead up to Monica's room, the bathroom and the window.

"Um, you want some coffee?" Rachel asked, attempting to break the silence.

"Yeah, sure…" He gave her a small smile before looking away again. "Thanks.."

"No problem." She returned the smile, glad that he wasn't pushing them all away again.

"Listen, Chandler…we need to talk…" Joey started.

"Are you still going?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah…" He gave a single nodded. "My flights in a couple of hours."

"Then there is nothing to talk about." Chandler replied, taking his coffee of Rachel before going to into the seating area.

"Chandler…" Monica sighed, knowing he would regret it if Joey left and they were arguing.

"What?" He spun the chair around to face them all again.

"Why can't you understand this?" Joey asked.

"Because it un-necessary just because something bad has happen, doesn't mean you should run off!" Chandler stated, raising his voice slightly.

"I'm not just running off!" Joey insisted. "But I can't sit here and see you like this!"

"Why not, everyone else seems to be coping with it fine!" He used his hand to gesture to the rest of the gang. "I'm doing fine with it!"

"It's different! I was there…I saw you lying there, blood pouring out of you."

"Funnily enough, I was there too…" Chandler quipped, causing Joey to groan in frustration at the comment.

"Look, why don't we just all calm down…" Ross suggested but neither of them heard him. He glanced at the girls, all of them watching the scene that was taking place in concern. He sighed and sat back down, while Rachel stood up and went to look out the window.

"If it was the other way around…if it was you who got shot…" Chandler looked at Joey. "What would you do? Would you let me run away?"

"It would be different!"

"How?!" Chandler demanded.

"Because you're you and I'm me!" Joey screamed, startling the other slightly.

"Oh that makes sense…" Phoebe mumbled sarcastically.

"So basically you're saying you're embarrassed it was me who saved your life…" Chandler looked down

"Yes!" Joey replied but saw the look on Chandler's face, already regretting it. "No, I meant no…"

"Because it was me…" Chandler repeated. "The one you all tease about being scared, about being weak…"

"Chandler, we don't…" Ross started but Chandler cut him off by holding up a hand.

"You would have rather been shot then be saved by me?!" Chandler looked up at him; tears lined his eyes.

"It's not like that…" Joey said quietly.

"Then what is it like?!" He demanded but Joey remained silent. Chandler closed his eyes, trying to get hold of his emotions before turning and wheeling over to the window, not bothering to glance at Rachel who was sat on the bench.

"I think it's best if I go…" Joey mumbled, watching Chandler but he didn't move or reply.

"You can't leave now!" Ross hissed, also glancing at Chandler before Joey again.

"I've got to…"

"Joey, he's your best friend!" Monica snapped at him but kept her voice low she Chandler did hear. "He needs you!"

"He's got you guys!"

Rachel sighed and turned to look at Chandler. She didn't know what to do, she knew Joey was going to regret leaving; she also knew that if he did it could ruin his friendship with Chandler.

"You alright?" She asked softly, frowning when he stay quiet. She noticed he was biting down on his bottom lip, so hard that a small trial of blood appeared. "Chandler? Are you okay? What is it?"

Monica quickly walked over when she heard the concerned in Rachel's voice and the others followed.

"I'm fine…" Chandler managed to say but a cry escaped his lips. The pain in his lower back started to get worse, it had start last night but it wasn't that bad, so ignored it. Now, it felt like he was being stabbed over and over again.

"Chandler?" Monica panicked, knelling on the floor next to his chair, taking his hand in hers. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" He coughed into his free hand, when brought it away, there was blood covering it.

"Pheebs, call an ambulance…" Ross told her.

"I'm fine…"

"You're not!" Ross looked it him. "We need to get you to hospital.

Before he had chance to say anything in reply, cried out involuntary again.

"Chandler! I'm so sorry!" Joey stated; more guilt crept over him. "Please be okay…"

Chandler couldn't reply, the room began to spin and his ears started to ring loudly. He tried to focus on his friends but he was loosing the battle. He felt himself falling forwards, he went to reach out for Joey to support himself but hesitated and grabbed hold of Ross instead just as everything went back….

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Joey’s Choices

**Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to continue! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

**Joey's Choices**

No one spoke, they just sat waiting for news on Chandler, the only sounds of quiet cries filled the room. Ross glanced around the room at his friends. Phoebe trying to comfort Monica but everyone knew the only person who could comfort her at time like this was Chandler. Rachel sat, staring into the polystyrene cup filled with un-touched coffee that had long gone cold. Then his eyes landed on Joey, stood in the corner of the room, away from the rest of them as guilt washed over him, blaming himself for Chandler sudden deterioration.

Ross sighed sadly and rubbed his tired eyes as he glanced down at his watch; noticing they had only been there 30 minutes but it felt like a life time. He couldn't get the look on Chandler's face just before he passed out and how he reached for him instead of Joey. Ross wondered what would happen now, was it end of Chandler and Joey's friendship. His mind started to try and form a plan to get everything back to normal, away to show Joey that all this wasn't his fault, to stop him from going to L.A. He looked at his friend again, catching his eye before the actor quickly looked back at the floor. If something happened, if Chandler didn't make it…. He knew no matter who said what, Joey would hate himself.

Ross let out an involuntary cry and a lump rose in his throat as he thought about his last statement. Chandler was going to be okay, he told himself…. He had to be.

The 5 friends jumped from their seats and rushed towards the doctor as he entered the room.

"How is he?" Monica asked, quickly. "Is he okay?"

"Well, Chandler is suffering from a collapsed lung…" The doctor explained.

"Collapsed lung?" Rachel repeated, sharing a look with Ross, both wondering how bad that was.

"Why didn't you notice something was wrong before!" Joey demanded. "How could you let him go home!"

"We had no reason you expect that Mr Bing's lung would collapse." The doctor told them.

"So, this has nothing to do with the shooting?" Phoebe frowned slightly, confused.

"Well, being shot doesn't help the matter but a collapsed is common with tall, young males…." He informed them. "Maybe if he hadn't have been shot then it might not have happened but there's chance that it still would have…."

"Why did it happen then?" Ross asked. "Surely a lung doesn't just collapse."

"No it doesn't, your friend's lung collapsed because air and fluid had gotten trapped between his lung and the chest wall, adding extra pressure to lung until it collapsed…." He explained. "Like I said, it could be a result of the shooting or could be other reasons…. Smoking, drugs alcohol abuse, stress or just bad luck…. It could be anyone of those reasons."

"But he's going to be okay, isn't he?" Monica asked, quietly.

"He should make a full recovery…" He nodded. "We've but a drip in his side, to drain off the fluid and hopefully the lung will re-inflate on its own."

"What happens if it doesn't?"

"Well, we'd have to operate and see how much damage had been done…."

"Oh, okay…" Monica nodded. "Can I, uh can I see him?"

"Of course, we've given him some painkillers so he may be a bit drowsy…" He warned. "If you'd like to follow me."

Monica looked at her friends before heading out the room, leaving them behind because he was only allowed one visitor at a time.

She entered Chandler's room and the doctor excuse himself, giving the couple some privacy. She moved towards the bed, seeing he had his eyes closed, she simply took his hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Chandler's eyes fluttered open when he felt her take his hand; he turned his head slowly to look at her. "Mon?"

"Hey, it's okay I'm here… " She smiled at him, standing up so she could be closer to him. "How you feeling."

"I'm okay…" He mumbled, looking up at her. "A bit tired."

"Get some sleep, then…" She told him, caressing his cheek softly. "I'll be right here when you wake up…"

"Promise?" He whispered, letting his eyelids drop back down.

"I promise." She whispered back, placing a kiss on his forehead as sleep took hold of him.

_**XxXxX**_

Half an hour later, Monica entered the room where her friends were waiting, they all looked up when she came in.

"How is he?" Rachel asked.

"He's sleeping now…" She told them. "I just thought I'd let you know he's going to be okay."

"Oh that's great!" They all sighed in relief.

"Yeah, they're keeping him in for a few days just in case…" She smiled at them as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Aw, Mon…" Ross put his arm around his baby sister. "It's okay, now."

"Yeah, I know…" She whispered, hugging him.

Joey glanced at his watch before looking back at his friends. "Uh, Guys…. I've got to go…"

"Go where?" Phoebe frowned.

"My flight is in 2 hours…" He told them, looking away.

"You're still going!" Ross asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah…now I know that Chandler's okay."

"What do you mean?" Monica questioned. "He's not okay."

"But there is nothing I can do about it." He sighed.

"Just be his friend!" Ross stated, anger rising inside of him.

"I've told you, I can't stay!"

"Joey, you leave now and Chandler's not going to forgive you." Rachel told him.

"Once he's calm down, he'll understand…" Joey said quietly, looking down.

"No he won't!" She insisted.

"It's not like that!" Joey claimed. "What did he expect that we'd all stay together, you guys living in one apartment, us across the hall…"

"He didn't expect you to run away!"

"I'm not running away!"

"What else would you call it then!" Monica asked. "Your pride took a hit and you can't handle it."

"Look, for years we've all been around each other as if we were super glued, maybe its time for one of us to leave…we can't rely on each other for ever."

"Joey, that's a load of crap!" Ross glared at him.

"Okay, I know Chandler and Monica will get married have kids, next you and Rach can get back together…. So that leave me and Pheebs, I guess we would have to hook up because there is no way one of us could leave or bring someone else into this tight-knit group!" Joey replied sarcastically before looking at them seriously. "People grow apart…things change! If you guys can't accept that then we're not as good of friends as I thought!"

Rachel turned away, covering her mouth with her hand as tears fell from her eyes after hearing Joey's words. This wasn't the same guy that was one of her best friends, this wasn't the same guy that invented fireball and hammer darts.

"We'd be able to accept it if there was a valid reason for you to be leaving…" Ross told him, lowering his voice, shocked by Joey's out-burst. "But you're leaving because you blame yourself for something that wasn't you fault and you're not just punishing yourself but all of us to…."

"But it was my fault!" Joey exclaimed. "The gun was aimed at me!"

"Okay, so it's your fault he got shot." Monica agreed, accusing everyone to stare at her but she continued anyway. "It was my idea for Chandler to take you to the game, you wouldn't have been there if I hadn't said anything…. So is it my fault?"

"What? Of course not!" Joey told her. "But the bullet was never meant for Chandler!"

"Joey, you see a gun pulled at your best friend and when you hear the shot, instinct takes over and you just have to dive in there not to be a hero but because you want to save your best friend." Ross said. "If he thought about it for a second he could have just pulled you out the way instead of jumping in front of you…. But by that time it would have been to late."

"Yeah and anyway if fate wanted you to be shot, Chandler wouldn't have stopped you." Phoebe added.

"You think fate wanted Chandler to be shot?" Ross looked at sceptically.

"Ross!" Monica elbow, warning him not to start.

"Alright, maybe you're right…might I couldn't have done anything…" Joey admitted. "But I still need time, we all do."

"Fair enough but if you leave without at least talking to Chandler first then he's never going forgive…" Rachel finally turned back around to tell him. "He's already had so many people in his life abounding him, do you want to be one of them?"

"I'm not abounding him." Joey stared at his feet.

"He'll see it that way…you running off instead of talking to him, trusting him or having any faith in him." Rachel continued. "It's your choice…."

The room fell silent as Monica, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe stood side by side, waiting to see what Joey's choice would be. They all watched in astonishment as he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered before disappearing out the door.

**TBC**

**For my brother who is recovering from a collapsed lung, reason for me adding it! Please review! **


	8. That’s How My Daddy Save Joey Tribbiani

**Thank you for all the reviews and good well-wishes for my brother! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

**That's How My Daddy Save Joey Tribbiani **

"…. And then the doctors removed the bullet…." 6 year old, Sarah Bing told her class, proudly. "And that's how my Daddy saved Joey Tribbiani!"

"That was very good, Sarah…" His teacher, Mrs Hayes smiled at him. "Now, are there any questions?"

The whole class throw their hands in the air, impatiently moving around on their seats, hoping to get picked.

"Tommy?" Mrs Hayes pointed to a boy in the front row.

"Why did he do it?" Tommy asked.

"Because they're best friends!" Sarah replied.

"Well, it was very brave of your father to do that…" Mrs Hayes told her. "Hannah, what's your question?"

"My Mommy said that Joey Tribbiani is a famous actor and makes lots of money…" The little girl started. "Does he give your Daddy money for saving his life?"

"No…"

"Oh, what did he give him then to say thank you?" Hanna asked. "Did he send him a thank you card, my Mommy makes me send them when I get presents!"

"No, I don't think he gave him anything…" Sarah shrugged.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…" Sarah frowned. "My Aunty Rachel said he was mad at him."

"Didn't he want to be saved?" A boy from the back called out.

"I don't know…." She said again.

"I'm sure he did want to be saved…" Mrs Hayes stepped in. "I think he might have been upset because your Daddy was hurt…"

"Maybe…" Sarah smiled before skipping back to her seat.

_**XxXxX**_

"Hello…I'm home!" Chandler called out when he walked through the front door of the apartment.

"Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed, running to him, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Hey, sweetie…" He grinned, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "Have fun at school today?"

"Uh-huh…" She nodded. "I told my class how you saved Joey's life!"

"Oh really?" He smiled slightly, walking into the living room, giving Monica a smile. "Hey, honey…"

"Hey…" she smiled back at him, looking up from the baby in her arms. "How was work?"

"Boring…" He replied, setting Sarah down on the floor as she went back to her colouring.

"What's new…" She laughed slightly, kissing his cheek as he sat next to her.

"Hey, Jake-y…" He took his 8-month-old son from her, ignoring her comment. "How was your day? Did you have fun with Mommy."

"Of course, he did…" She told him. "I'm a fun person!"

"Oh yeah really fun…maybe _we _could have some fun tonight…" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Chandler!" She slapped his arm playfully, before standing up. "I'm going to start dinner."

"I want to have fun tonight!" Sarah claimed.

"Not that kind of fun, you don't…" Chandler told her.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Yeah, Daddy…why not?" Monica smirked at him from the kitchen.

"Because you're not old enough."

"Oh…" She frowned again. "When will I be old enough?"

"When you're 30..." He informed her, seriously as he bounced up and down. "And you need a licence."

"Where do I get a licence from?" She asked.

"From me!" He stated.

"Oh, okay…" She shrugged and went back to her colouring.

Monica laughed at him shaking her head, as he poked his tongue at out her.

"Daddy?" Sarah started but not looking from what she was doing. "Why was Uncle Joey mad at you?"

"What?" He frowned. "When?"

"When you saved his life…. Why was he mad at you?" She put down her crayons and climbed on the couch next to him. "Was it because you were hurt?"

"Uh…yeah I guess it was…" Chandler stuttered slightly, thrown off by the question.

"But it wasn't your fault!"

"I know sweetie…" He sighed. "Okay, hold on a moment…"

She nodded and watched as he stood up and went into the kitchen with Jake and handed him over to Monica before returning to the couch.

"Come here…" He pulled her onto his lap. "Your Uncle Joey was upset and confused and maybe a little scared…"

"Scared?" She repeated. "Why?"

"Well, a lot of stuff happened…he thought it was his fault that I was hurt…" He tried to explain. "and sometimes, when you scared and confused you do some crazy things."

"Oh right." She thought for a moment. "But he's not scared anymore?"

"No, sweetie, he isn't…" He smiled at her.

"Okay." She nodded and hugged him. "I'm glad he's not…"

"Me too…" He replied, only noticing Monica standing watching them.

_**XxXxX**_

"Hey…" A voice called out, as they heard the door close. "How long till dinner."

Chandler rolled his eyes as Joey appeared. "About half an hour, man…"

"Great…" He grinned, looking at his friends. Rachel and Ross sat together on the couch, watching as their 5-year-old daughter, Emma played with Sarah. Soon after the incident with Chandler, they decided life was to short to waste and try their relationship again, this time it was successful. They had been married just over 6 years and a year later, Emma was born. Phoebe had changed much but she was now engaged to musician called Mike, who had become another member of the group.

As Joey sat down, ready to join in on Phoebe and Ross' heated discussion on gravity but instead watched as Chandler got up and went into the kitchen, holding Jake close to him. He smiled as he watched, as Chandler held his son with one arm, while the other snaked around Monica's waist as she tried to make dinner. His chin rested on his shoulder, both of them had smiles on their faces as he whispered in her ear.

Joey normally didn't like seeing all the mushy, romantic stuff but he couldn't help but watch them…. He glanced back at his friends, when he realised it was quiet and noticed they were all watching them to. Joey just wished he would find that kind of love one day.

Everyone was surprised when Chandler purpose just a month after the shooting but it made him realise what he truly wanted and the treat of death showed him how scared he was of losing all of that. Joey smiled again, when he thought back to when Chandler had informed him of his plans, once again Joey was the first to know…which meant he had to keep it a secrete for a while but it was one, he didn't mind keeping.

"Uncle Joey…" Sarah tugged on his arm.

"Yeah…" He looked at her as she used all her strength to pull him up from the couch. "Wow, you're freakishly strong!"

"Yeah, she gets it from her mother…" Chandler said turning to see what was going on but his comment earned his a slap from his wife. "Hey!"

"Come on, Uncle Joey…." Sarah pulled him towards her room. "We need to talk!"

Joey frowned, glancing back at his friends, curiously but they just shrugged in reply.

Chandler frowned slightly as he saw the door to his daughter close behind them, he knew that Sarah was going to ask Joey question about the shooting.

"Chandler!" Ross called his name for the third time.

"Huh? Sorry… what?" He looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah…I just thinking…"

"About what?"

"The night Joey came back…."

**8 Years Ago**

"Mon…" Chandler called out quietly as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Honey.." She moved smiled down at him as the rest of their friends, minus Joey crowded around his bed.

"Hey, man…how you feeling?" Ross asked.

"Deja-vu springs to mind…" He mumbled. "What happened?"

"Well, the doctor said that one of your lungs collapsed…" Monica told him, brushing his hair back from his forehead. "But you're going to be okay, now…. Just need some rest."

He nodded and closed his eyes, sighing quietly. When he opened them again and looked around the room, he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Joey?"

They all exchanged looks, not sure what to tell him.

"He uh….he had to go…" Monica finally managed to say.

"Go?" Chandler repeated.

"Yeah, he would have missed his flight…" Ross added, quietly.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, he'll be back…" Phoebe tried to reassure him.

"No he won't…" He shook his head. "Not the way I acted…"

"Chandler, you did nothing wrong!" Rachel told him.

"I was a jerk."

"No you wasn't…" Everyone turned and saw Joey stopped in the doorway. "Hey, guys…can you give us a minute?"

"Uh, yeah sure…" Ross nodded. "Lets go and get some coffee…"

"Thanks…"

"You going to be okay?" Monica asked Chandler.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" He gave her a small smile.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She kissed him quickly.

"Love you…" He whispered before she had chance to leave.

She grinned at him. "I love you too…"

"Aww…" Phoebe and Rachel, cooed causing Ross to roll his eyes before ushering them out the room.

"So…how you feeling?" Joey asked, once they were alone.

"I'm okay….a bit tired.." He shrugged.

"Good…" Joey nodded; an awkward silence fell on them. Joey sighed before moving closer to Chandler's bed. "Look, man…we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know…" Chandler agreed.

"Okay…" Joey didn't really know how to start. "I'm sorry about the way I acted…I shouldn't have left."

"You were angry." Chandler shrugged, looking down.

"No, I wasn't…" He shook his head. "I might have acted like I was but I wasn't."

"You weren't?" Chandler repeated. "What were you then?"

"I was upset…. Scared…" He stuttered. "I didn't know what to do."

"You should have tried to talking to someone…" Chandler suggested.

"Yeah, I know I should have but I thought that everyone blamed me."

"What?" He looked at him. "We all told you it wasn't your fault."

"I know but I thought everyone was saying that for your sake."

"God, Joe…why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't want to bother you…. Anymore."

"Joey, you're my best friend!" Chandler told him. "No way could you have bothered me."

Joey didn't reply, he just looked back down at the floor..

"Look, man…you're like my brother…" Chandler continued softly. "I would do anything for you and that includes risking my life for you."

Joey slowly looked up. "I'd do anything for you too…"

"Then stay in New York…"

"I can do that." Joey smiled.

"Unless you really want to move…" Chandler started. "Because if you did then I'll support you but I don't want you to leave because of want happened…because you feel guilty."

"I don't want to go to L.A…" He shook his head. "I got everything I need right here…"

"Great…" Chandler grinned. "So we're sorted now?"

"Yeah, I think we are." Joey returned his smile.

"Good because there is something I'm dying to tell someone!" Chandler started.

"Oh…really what?" Joey moved forward interested.

"Alright…okay…" Chandler shrugged to sit up, wincing in pain as he did.

"Hey, you okay…" Joey reached out to help him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He reassured him, pausing before opening the cupboard next to his bed where his clothes were kept and grabbed his jeans.

"You're not doing a runner are you?" Joey asked. "Because Monica will kill me if I let you…"

Chandler rolled his eyes. "No, I just wanted to show you something."

Joey frowned curiously as Chandler pulled out a small jewellery box from one of the boxes.

"Oh my god…" He gasped when he saw the beautiful diamonded and sapphire ring. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah…It use to be my Grandmothers…my Mom gave it to me a few years ago…" Chandler smiled. "Now I want to give it to, Monica…"

"Monica? As an engagement type thingy…"

"Yeah, that's the idea!" He grinned widely.

"Oh my god!" Joey exclaimed. "Are you serious!"

"Yeah, I know it sudden but it feels right…. And a good thing that's come from all of this is that its shown me what I can lose…I don't want to lose her, Joe… want to spend the rest of my life with her…I want a family with her… and I can't wait to start all of that."

"Oh, man…I'm so happy for you!"

"Really? You think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, you guys are perfect for each other!"

"I know!" He grinned again. "Listen, don't tell anyone, okay? I want it to a surprise."

"No problem!" He told him. "When are you going to do it?"

"I don't know, not until I'm back on my feet…I want it to be perfect…"

"It will be!" Joey assured him, all their problems before now forgotten.

**Present**

"Joe, Sarah…" Chandler called out. "Dinner's ready!"

Both of them came rushing out of her room and towards the table were everyone else was already sat.

"Daddy…I made you something…" Sarah told him.

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled down at her as she handed him a card. On the front were three people, under them she had written 'Sarah' 'Joey' and 'Daddy' and across the top in bright letters she had drawn 'Thank You.' Chandler smiled again, glancing up at his friends as they all watched before he opened it up.

"To Daddy…" He read out aloud. "Thank you for saving my Uncle Joey and for being the best Daddy in the world…. Love Sarah."

Chandler didn't know what to say, he looked back up and saw everyone still watching. He placed it on the table before picking Sarah up and placing on his lap, hugging her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, I love it…" He whispered. "And I love you…"

"I love you too, Daddy…" She replied, hugging him back before climbing off his lap onto her own seat.

Everyone slowly started to eat except Joey and Chandler, who smiled at each other. Both knowing what the other was trying to say….

**XxX-The End-XxX**

**That's it! That's the last part! I know then ending probably seemed a little rushed but I had no idea how to continue this. Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! **


End file.
